


Accidentally In Love

by estel_willow



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, kiss ficlet, kyle is a good man, liz abuses metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow
Summary: Max is -wasa lot. His presence was always so overwhelming that it blotted everything else out, like a full moon, bright and detracting from the beauty of the night sky. With him being gone, she felt like the night was eclipsed. She was thrown into darkness and turmoil, lost without the brightness of his presence until she looked around and saw the stars.





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandsangelfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsangelfox/gifts).

> Just a little Kyliz ficlet for the incomparable MJ, who is celebrating a birthday in a couple of days. Happy birthday, darling!!
> 
> Unbeta'd, apologies for any mistakes!

Liz laughed a little as watched Kyle opening the car door. They were spending the day out of the lab, in the outside world. Kyle was doing his best to distract her from what was breaking her heart recently, from what was trying to drive her into the ground. Between lying to her father about Rosa - and handling Rosa's volcanic irritation at being isolated in the house of a man that had been dead for six months with no sign of waking up - and working with Michael and a grieving Isobel on some kind of serum that would boost their powers enough for them to handle bringing Max back, Liz is exhausted.

And Max, the longer Max was gone, the madder Liz got. Anger burned hot in her stomach as she thought about the way that Max had left her, after they'd only just got together properly, after she'd just decided to tell him she loved him. After she'd thought that she'd finally sorted through her complicated feelings for him. The distance, though, the time away from his goofy, wonky smile and overblown declarations of love was making her rethink that stance.

Max is - _was_ a lot. His presence was always so overwhelming that it blotted everything else out, like a full moon, bright and detracting from the beauty of the night sky. With him gone, she felt like the night was eclipsed. She was thrown into darkness and turmoil, lost without the brightness of his presence until she looked around and saw the stars.

It's a stupid metaphor, and she chided herself for it the moment it entered her head. A voice that sounded a lot like Rosa called her a dork and reminded her that she isn't a poet, but the metaphor fitted all the same.

"What?"

Kyle glanced up from where he was fiddling with the radio of his car to make it play and when it did, _Accidentally In Love_ blasting from the speakers, he looked triumphant.

"I got something on my face?"

Liz grinned in response to his question, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers until he approached. He took her hand in his and gave her that same soft look that made her stomach swoop as though she was fifteen again and watching him in his letterman jacket wink at her from across the corridor at school.

"No, I just- This is nice." She tipped her head and watched him slide down onto the bench next to her. Tilting her head to the side, she rested it against his shoulder and felt his arm lift and wrap around her. The press of lips against her hair made her eyes close, and she breathed out slowly. "I still like having you around."

Kyle huffed out a soft laugh. She felt it through her hair. "Even though I'm not tall?"

"You're plenty tall," she reassured him, her hand resting on his knee. She squeezed lightly and heard Kyle breathe in a little more sharply. The chorus played, echoing around them and calling out _we're never alone, never alone_ and she lifted her head to look at him looking at her.

"Liz..."

"I told you before," she said, "you make me feel safe. I like having you around."

"That doesn't- Liz-"

"Shut up, Kyle." It was said with affection, hand staying on his knee as the other reached up to cup his face and pull him into a kiss. It took him less than a second to respond, hand slipping to her waist and tugging her close and she surrendered to it, to him, to the reassurance and comfort and warmth of Kyle, the brightest shining star in the sky that she'd lost sight of because the moon had obscured it.

_We're accidentally in love..._


End file.
